Wyman Manderly
Lord Wyman Manderly, the Lord of White Harbor and head of House Manderly, is a supporter of House Stark and a major character in A Song of Ice and Fire and appeared in the Season 6 finale of Game of Thrones as a minor character. He is the richest man in the north, commands the most powerful house in the north, and rules the only true city and great port in the north. He has two sons, Ser Wylis and Ser Wendel, and has been a widower for 8 years. He's also Lord of White Harbor, Warden of the White Knife, Shield of the Faith, Defender of the Dispossessed, Lord Marshal of the Mander, and Knight of the Order of the Green hand. In Game of Thrones, he is portrayed by Sean Blowers. In ASOIAF Novels Wyman Manderly is the head of House Manderly. He has two sons, Wylis and Wendel, and has been a widower for eight years. His titles include Lord of White Harbor, Warden of the White Knife, Shield of the Faith, Defender of the Dispossessed, Lord Marshal of the Mander, and Knight of the Order of the Green Hand. He has participated in the Battle of the Trident during Robert's Rebellion. Wyman is so fat he can no longer ride a horse and must be carried in a litter, leading to the nickname Lord Too-Fat-to-Sit-a-Horse. He is nearly sixty years old, with a massive belly and fingers the size of sausages. Wyman is amiable and has a loud, booming laugh. He is mocked by his own people as Lord Lamprey. By his own admission, and because of his physical appearance, Wyman is seen by many as craven and foolish, however, this is a clever front; he is shrewd, calculating and intelligent. He is also staunchly loyal to House Stark. Wyman's heir, Ser Wylis, is captured by The Mountain in the battle of the Green Fork, and is held prisoner at Harrenhal. His second son, Ser Wendel, is killed at the Red Wedding. Wyman wishes to get even with those who are responsible for Wendel's death, but cannot act against them openly as long as Wylis is held by the Lannisters. It does not mean he has given up vengeance, because "the North remembers". Prior to the battle of Castle Black, Stannis Baratheon sends Davos to the White Harbor, to gain the support of the Manderlys. Davos is accepted with open hostility at the court of Lord Manderly. He reminds Wyman the death of his son, but then one of the attending Freys, Ser Jared, tells the Freys' version of the Red Wedding: Robb and his followers have warged into wolves, and the Freys acted in self defense. Brazenly, Jared claims that Wendel was killed as he shielded Lord Frey with his body. Davos is stunned at the enormity of the lie, which Wyman seems to believe. Wyman's younger granddaughter Wylla supports Davos: she states that Robb Stark was their king, the Freys murdered him, and if Stannis is ready to avenge him - they should join him. She also reminds what Ramsay Snow (she deliberately calls him that, even though he was long legitimized) did to Lady Hornwood, and she will never accept as as Lord of Winterfell. Lord Wyman hushes her, and her mother drags her away. Then Wyman orders Davos arrested to be executed. Davos is thrown to jail, where he is kept for days. Unbeknown to him, Wyman executes a criminal who generally resembles Davos, and reports to King's Landing. Cersei is convinced that Wyman has proven his loyalty sufficiently and orders Wylis released and sent to the White Harbor. Jaime, on his way to Riverrun, escorts Wylis to White Harbor. Davos is surprised when Robett Glover comes to his cell and takes him to a secret room where Wyman and a mute youth are standing. Wyman apologizes for his rudeness but explains to Davos that is was all a show - to fool the Freys and Lannisters - but he is totally loyal to the Starks. Now that Wylis is back home safely, he can take action against those who are responsible to Wendel's death. He introduces the mute as Wex, who was among the ironborn in Winterfell but was not killed or captured by the Boltons. Wex followed Rickon Stark and Osha, and once he discovered their destination - he made it to the White Harbor and told Wyman. Wyman tells Davos he is willing to join Stannis, on condition that Davos rescues Rickon. Some time afterwards, Wyman travels to Winterfell, where Ramsay's wedding to "Arya Stark" (a disguised Jeyne Poole) is held. The three Freys who attended his court - Jared, Symond and Rhaegar - disappear without a trace. Wyman claims that he gave them guest gifts (then they were no longer protected by the guest right) and they parted ways. He brings to the wedding three huge pies, and serves them first to Roose Bolton and his wife, then to Hosteen and Aenys Frey, before devouring large pieces of each pie. Then he asks Abel the bard (actually a disguised Mance Rayder) to play the song about the Rat Cook. Tension grows at Winterfell as a result of serial murders, especially between Wyman and Hosteen Frey, who suspects that Wyman is responsible for the disappearance of the three Freys. After "Little" Walder Frey is murdered, Hosteen accuses Wyman openly that he had the boy murdered. Wyman denies but comments that that boy's death "was a blessing. Had he lived, he would have grown up to be a Frey.” Ser Hosteen loses his temper at that taunting, charges at Wyman and injures him. A bloody brawl erupts, resulting in eight casualties and thirteen injured. Roose orders Wyman and the Freys to take their troops and head to the village where Stannis's host is. After Wyman is given medical treatment, the two parties leave Winterfell. The Freys are delayed due to the trap pits Mors Umber and his men dug, which gives Wyman an opportunity to join Stannis. Unfortunately, Stannis believes that Davos has been executed by Wyman, which raises serious doubts by Stannis that Wyman is on his side. Trivia *In TV series, Lord Wyman Manderly fought in the War of the Five Kings for Robb Stark. However, after his son and heir Wendel Manderly was slain during the Red Wedding, he decided to take no part in the Bolton and Stark conflict and stayed at White Harbor to ensure no more Manderly lives would be at risk. After the Battle of Bastards was over, Lyanna Mormont persuaded him to join Jon Snow and vowed his loyalty. Navigation Category:Game of Thrones Heroes Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Optimists Category:Vengeful Category:Wise Category:Male Category:Parents Category:Tragic Category:Lawful Good Category:Loyal Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Aristocrats Category:Vigilante Category:Anti Hero Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Deal Makers Category:Officials Category:Leaders Category:Wealthy Category:Strategists Category:Lethal Category:Extravagant Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Spouses Category:Strong-Willed Category:Heroic Liars Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Elderly Category:Military Category:War Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Supporters Category:Knights Category:Grey Zone